


Open Wounds

by LylaRivers



Series: Botany [7]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:52:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2470553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LylaRivers/pseuds/LylaRivers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shortly following the events of A Prime Reunion, Jim starts having nightmares about his past again.  Spock is determined to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Wounds

**Author's Note:**

> So... long time, no post. Blame it on the college life.  
> Anyways, this takes place shortly after A Prime Reunion. I'm kinda sorry about all the feels... but not really. Enjoy!

"Jim, you are distracted," Spock says quietly, as they play chess one night. "Is there something wrong?"

"Not... wrong, exactly," Jim mutters, tipping his king over. 

"May I help in any way?"

"I just.... need to stop thinking," Jim mutters. 

Spock raises both eyebrows. "That can be arranged."

Jim raises his own eyebrows. "Something on your mind, Spock?" he asks with a dim shadow of his usual grin. 

Spock stands up, walks over to Jim, and kisses him soundly. "If you want to talk about it..." Spock says, trailing off. 

Jim suddenly starts sobbing. "Sorry," he mutters. "It's been quite an emotional week."

"I am aware. Jim, please talk to me."

"It's just... talking with the other me? It brings back all kinds of awful memories from Tarsus.. and Frank. I thought I was past all that, you know?" Jim shakes slightly. "But suddenly I talk to this other me, and everything comes back like yesterday. I haven't slept much either- I'm too scared. The nightmares..." He trails off. 

"If you wish it, I will stay with you while you sleep," Spock says, holding him comfortingly. 

"I don't want to inconvenience..."

"There is no inconvenience. Vulcans require far less sleep than humans."

"If you're sure..." Jim murmurs, half asleep. "I... trust.... you..."

Spock scoops him up, and carries him to the bed. Jim curls around him, scrunching himself into a fetal position. "G'night Spock."

"Sleep well, Jim."

***

Spock is startled out of a semi-meditative state by Jim screaming.

"Jim. Wake up," Spock whispers, careful not to grab him.

Jim wakes up, and stares at him, scared. "Don't let.... him kill my friends Spock. Don't let... Kodos.... and Frank..."

"Neither Frank nor Kodos will ever come near you again," Spock whispers fiercely.

"Dreamed... they were coming.... for you. Won't ever.... ever... let them hurt you.... like they did... me..."

Spock feels a momentary surge of shock. "Jim - t'hy'la - I am here, and safe."

"Good. Stay with me.... need to be sure..."

"Jim. I will always be right here- at your side where I belong."

"They'll... hurt you.... like they did... me, Spock. Can't let... that happen... to you."

"It will not, t'hy'la. Now sleep. I am here, and we are both safe."

This time, Jim sleeps through the night, curled around Spock. Spock stays awake all night, guarding him against the nightmares.

***

Jim wakes up in the morning, cradled by a warm, sleepy Vulcan. "What did I say last night?" he asks in barely more than a whisper.

"You do not remember?" Spock asks him.

"No, not really," Jim mutters.

"You do not remember the nightmares?" Spock asks. He actually sounds kind of worried.

"Oh. Oh," Jim mutters. "I'm sorry, Spock. I wish you hadn't had to see that."

Spock sits up, and full on glares at him.  "What have I done to make you believe I would not want to stay with you?" he asks.

"No, no, no! It's not that! I just wish... that no one would have to witness that.  It's not exactly... pretty." Jim rolls over onto his stomach, so he can't see Spock's reaction.

Spock's hands rest on his back. "Jim. Please look at me."

Reluctantly, Jim sits up. "What, Spock?"

Spock's voice is barely more than a whisper.  "I could make you forget."

"What?" Jim asks.

"Frank. Kodos. Tarsus. All of it. If you so desired, I could block the memories from your mind. The nightmares would stop." Spock looks down.

Jim stares at him. Damn, he wants this so badly- but not if there's a catch. And there's got to be some kind of catch. "Where would they go?"

"I would take them away from you, and..."

"Stop right there," Jim says, frowning. "If you're offering what I think you're offering... You want to take my memories, and keep them in your head." Jim sits up carefully.

Spock nods slowly. "Yes, that is essentially what I am offering. Vulcans are far better equipped to..."

Jim puts a finger to Spock's lips, silencing him.  "No. Stealing my pain away is one thing. But this? Spock, I can't let you do this to yourself."

"I do not wish for you to be in pain, Jim," Spock murmurers, kissing Jim's finger.

"Well, tough. I can't let you do that. I wouldn't wish those memories on my worst enemy - let alone you, Spock."

Spock touches his face gently. "The offer stands."

"No. I can deal on my own," Jim mutters.

"You do not have to 'deal on your own,' as you put it.  Will you at least talk to me?" Spock asks.

Jim sighs. "I guess its better than you trying to take on all my pain, right?" So, he starts talking.

***

Spock wraps an arm around Jim as he talks - just as Spock knew he would. Jim had reacted predictably - picking the less painful option for Spock.

Spock knew that letting Jim talk about everything would help tremendously. He remembered Nyota finding him after the mess with Nero, and just sitting with him.  After some time, she had asked about his mother. The words had poured out, almost unbidden. It had been so incredibly anti-Vulcan. Despite that, it had been what he needed - a mental release.

Jim's voice shakes with emotion as he describes his stepfather beating him bloody. Spock forces himself to keep his face from betraying his rage. And when Jim describes trading his body for food... Spock is unable to contain the spasm of his muscles.

Jim breaks off. "Spock? What..."

Spock shakes his head, and tightens his grip around Jim. He buries his head in Jim's hair.  "Never... again. I will not... allow such a thing to happen to you again."

"What are the odds that I'll wind up on a planet running out of food with a homicidal maniac as governor any time soon?" Jim asks. Spock growls slightly and starts calculating odds. "No, don't start," Jim adds, leaning against him. "I don't need to know."

"The odds are surprisingly high. Given your propensity for idiotic stunts, however, I find I am unsurprised," Spock says.

Jim shakes slightly in his arms. "I wish.... no. I suppose wishing is illogical, isn't it?"

"What is it you wish, Jim?" Spock asks softly. He presses a soft kiss into Jim's hair.

"I just don't know anymore," Jim mutters. "Do we have to go on shift?"

Spock thinks for a moment. "I believe we can delay our arrival for 30 minutes, beyond the 27.3 we already have before shift," Spock mutters.

"Good." Jim says, as he curls back around Spock, and falls asleep.

********

 

 


End file.
